


Nightmare

by Eternally_Exhausted



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Summary: Benny is haunted by his lack of memories.
Relationships: Benny/Bad Cop (The LEGO Movie)
Kudos: 13





	Nightmare

Sirius grumbled as he was dragged back to consciousness. He’d always been a light sleeper, but after weeks of the soothing silence of the sea, he was having an even more difficult time than he’d expected adjusting to the nighttime sounds of the city.

But the city was relatively silent, tonight. It had to be something else. A whimper caught his attention, and he sat up. That sounded like Benny. He was just shoving back his covers to get up and check on the astronaut when he suddenly started screaming, and Sirius’ heart about leapt into his throat. He scrambled into the spaceman’s bedroom as quickly as his feet would carry him, halfway wondering if someone had snuck into the apartment and was trying to _kill_ his friend. Not that he even knew what he’d do if that _was_ the case, but he’d figure something out.

He slammed the door open to find Benny tangled in his sheets and thrashing, fighting some unseen enemy. Only a nightmare, then, but a _bad_ one, from the looks of it. “Benny! Benny, wake up!” he shouted, reaching to shake the spaceman’s shoulders, and getting socked in the jaw for his efforts. He reeled back, stunned at the force behind the blind punch. Benny screamed something at him then, mostly incoherent, but he thought he caught “not gonna let you hurt them!” somewhere in there. Steeling himself in determination, he climbed up onto the mattress and sat on Benny’s legs, grabbing his wrists and pinning them down as best he could, the way the spaceman was struggling. “WAKE UP!” he screamed into Benny’s ear, and Benny’s eyes snapped open to find Sirius frowning down at him. He was nearly hyperventilating in panic, and Sirius’ expression softened. “Hey, buddy, I don’t know where you were, but you’re _home_ now. You’re safe, okay?”

“G-get off,” Benny demanded, and he hurried to obey, sitting on the edge of the mattress. The tears started almost immediately, and Benny curled in on himself. Sirius bit his lip, not really certain how to help, if he even could. He reached out and carefully put a hand on his shoulder, feeling how badly he was trembling.

“Benny…?”

“Nightmare?” came Bad Cop’s tired voice, startling him, and he glanced over to see the officer standing in the doorway.

“How’d you know?”

“He had one on the ship, too.” Benny tried to launch himself at the cop, but was still halfway trapped in his sheets, and didn’t get far. Bad Cop walked over and silently helped him to untangle himself, letting the astronaut cling to him once he was free.

“I think I’d remember hearing him screaming like that.”

“Metalbeard knows about ‘em,” Benny mumbled into Bad Cop’s shirt. “Must’ve soundproofed the cabins…”

“That would explain why no one else woke up.” He glanced down at the spaceman attached to him, and wrapped his arms around him. “You weren’t this bad last time, though.”

“You woke me up before I got too deep in it.”

“I tried,” Sirius shrugged. “You punched me.”

Benny flinched. “Oh stars, Busy, I’m so _sorry_ -”

“Who were you fighting?”

Benny turned in Bad Cop’s hold to look at him. “What?”

“You were screaming something, all I could understand was ‘not gonna let you hurt them’.” Bad Cop looked intrigued by this new bit of information as well.

“You did say you thought it might be repressed memories. Maybe there’s your answer.”

Benny was silent as that processed. “So… so whatever happened… it wasn’t an _accident_.” He frowned. “I think I need to make a trip to Cape Space tomorrow.”

“I’m going with you,” Bad Cop said. “But for now, we _both_ need sleep.” He nudged Benny back toward the bed, and Sirius stood up.

“You’re okay now?”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Benny sighed, crawling back under the covers without fuss. “Sorry if I scared you. And about the punch, I didn’t-”

Sirius waved him off. “It’s _fine_ , Benny. Just tell me what you find out.” Benny gave his back a quizzical look as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

“What’s that about?” he asked as Bad Cop stretched out beside him.

“Sirius-speak for ‘you really gave me a scare and I want to make sure that whatever happened isn’t going to come back and bite you’,” Bad Cop explained with a smirk. Benny rolled his eyes.

“Stars, you guys are _so weird_. Can’t either of you just up and _say stuff_ like normal human beings?”

“Stuff.”

“Smartass,” Benny huffed, trying to fight down his giggles and remain stern, but the smile refused to be suppressed. Bad Cop chuckled at him, and he jabbed a finger into the cop’s ribs before snuggling against his side, resting his head on Bad Cop’s chest. “…Sorry I woke you.”

“It’s fine, Ben. You can wake me any time you need to. Now _sleep_.”


End file.
